DaReya Ka Pyaar
by DaReya's love
Summary: I am writing this story in Hindi best on DaReya. Hope you will like it. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**DaReya Ka Pyaar**_

_**A/N- I am not Indian and i don't know hindi, but i am still writing this story in Hindi because someone told me to write in Hindi so i am trying. I know there are many mistakes, but please try to understand. I hope you will understand my problem and story. Please read and review what do you think about this story.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**Everyone in Bureau were working while Freddy and Pankaj were laughing. After sometimes ACP enters and everyone greeted him good morning and he also did the same and goes to his cabin. After sometimes ACP came out of his cabin so Freddy said**_

_**Freedy- **Sir!_

_**ACP- **Kya hua Freedy? Kuch kam tha?_

_**Freddy- **Kam to nahi tha parrrrr._

_**Daya-** Kya baat hai Freddy? Tum kya bolna chate ho?_

_**Freddy- **Sir vo..._

_**ACP- **Vo kya?_

_**Freddy-** Sir, aaj meri wife ka birthday hai toh..._

_**Abhijeet- **Main samaj gaya ki tum kya chate ho._

_**Freddy- **Kya sir?_

_**Abhijeet-** Tum ghar jaldi jana chate ho na._

_**Freddy- **Ha sir._

_**ACP- **Toh iss mein itni daar ne wali kya baat hai. Aaj koi case bhi nahi hai toh tum ja sakte ho._

_**Freddy-** Iss ka matlab main ja sakta hu?_

_**ACP- **Ha._

_**Freddy-** Par aap ko kaise pata chala ki main jaldi ghar jana chata hu._

_**Daya- **Freddy, don't forget that we are your senior._

_**Purvi- **App kya bolna chate hai sir ki sirf senior hi samaj sakte hai apne junior ko._

_**Daya- **Are nahi Purvi mera vo matlab nahi tha._

_**Pankaj-** Toh kya matlab tha sir. Hum junior bhi apne senior ko samaj sakte hai._

_**Shreya-** Are tum sab Daya sir to kyun paresan kar raha ho._

_**Daya- **Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **Lekin Shreya, yeh sab to sirf majak kar raha hai._

_**Purvi-** Ha sir, hum to majak kar raha the par Shreya tumhe kya ho gaya hai?_

_**Shreya- **Tumhe issa kyun lagta hai Purvi ki mujhe kuch ho gaya hai?_

_**Purvi-** Kyunki jab hum Daya sir to paresan kar raha the to unse zadha tumhe paresani ho rahi the._

_**Shreya- **Lekin vo to bas..._

_**ACP-** Are tum sab yeh thod do aur ghar cale jaho._

_**Daya & Abhijeet- **Ghar sir?_

_**ACP- **Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **Lekin kyun sir?_

_**ACP-** Woh aaj koi case nahi hai toh tum sab aaram kar lo._

_**Shreya- **Lekin sir agar koi case aaya toh._

_**ACP- **Main call kar ke tum sab to bol dunga. Tum sab jaho_

_**All- **Thank you sir._

_**ACP- **It's OK._

_**Everyone said good bye to each other and went. **_

_**In Parking lot**_

_**Everyone starts their car and went, but Shreya's car was not being started. Daya and Abhijeet saw that so Daya said**_

_**Daya(looking at Shreya)-** Lagta hai Shreya ki car start nahi ho rahi._

_**Abhijeet-** Kya baat hai Daya? Tumhe Shreya ki jyada hi padi hai._

_**Daya- **Are Abhijeet tum per se suru mat ho jau._

_**Abhijeet- **Nahi nahi Daya main toh majak kar raha tha._

_**Daya-** Main janta hu par mujhe saj mein lagta hai ki Shreya ki car mein problem hai._

_**Abhijeet-** Hai mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai._

_**Daya- **Chalo dakte hain._

_**Abhijeet( bahana bana ke)- **Nahi Daya! Mujhe Tarika se mill ne jana hai._

_**Daya- **Tarika se?_

_**Abhijeet**- Ha vo mujhe kuch bat kar ne hai Tarika se. Tum jaho aur Shreya ko madad karo_

_**Daya- **Thik hai._

_**Abhijeet went to meet Tarika and Daya went to help Shreya. He went near her and said**_

_**Daya- **Shreya! Kuch problem hai?_

_**Shreya- **Nahi sir, vo bas meri car start nahi ho rahi hai._

_**Daya- **No problem, tum mere sath cahlo main tumhe drop kar dunga._

_**Shreya- **It's OK sir. Main chali jahungi._

_**Daya- **Shreya main bol raha hu na ki mere sath chalo._

_**Shreya- **Par sir._

_**Daya- **Par var kuch nahi. Yeh car yehi chod do aur chalo._

_**Shreya- **OK sir._

_**Daya- **Tum aga chalo**.**_

_**Shreya went to the car and sat on the pessenger seat and Daya sat on the driving seat. They were not talking the whole distance from the parking lot to Shreya's house. When they reached the Shreya's house, she said**_

_**Shreya- **Thank you sir._

_**Daya- **Iss mein thank you ki kya baat hai. _

_**Shreya- **Pir bhi sir thank you._

_**Daya- **Nahi Shreya thank you toh mujhe bol na chahe yeh._

_**Shreya- **App!Kyun sir?_

_**Daya- **Vo tumne mujhe Sopport kiya Bureau mein iss liye._

_**Shreya- **Lekin sir, vo toh bas ek majak tha aur aap ab bhi wohi baat ke bare mein soch raha hai._

_**Daya- **Ha par, lekin pir bhi._

_**Shreya- **Agar aap ko lagta hai ki aap ko mujhe thank you bolna chahiye toh aap ko andar aana hoga._

_**Daya- **Andar?_

_**Shreya- **Ha sir. Aap coffee pi ke jahiye._

_**Daya-** Thik hai._

_**They enter the house together and Daya sat on the sofa and Shreya went to kitchen. After sometimes she came out with two cups of coffee. She gave one to Daya and sat beside him. They were not talking, but Shreya said**_

_**Shreya-** Sir, aap ko coffee kaise lagi?_

_**Daya- **Acche hai._

_**Shreya-** Sirf acche hai?_

_**Daya- **Are nahi Shreya buhut acche hai._

_**Shreya- **Sir, main toh majak kar rahi the. _

_**Daya- **Vaise tum kab se majak kar ne lagi?_

_**Shreya- **Sir vo Bureau mein Freddy sir aur Pankaj hai na toh main bhi._

_**Daya- **Vo toh hai. Anyways, mujhe ab chalna chahiye._

_**Shreya-** Thank you sir._

_**Daya- **Ab yeh thank you kyun?_

_**Shreya- **Sir, vo aap andar aye iss liye._

_**Daya-** Iss mein thank you bolne ki koi zarurat nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **OK sir._

_**Daya- **Bye Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Bye sir._

_**What do you think will happen?**_

_**A/N- Hope you liked it and please tell me how is it. And forgive me for the mistakes, but i will try to do better in next chapter. Review and **__**Take Care.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-Thank you to those who reviewed and hope you will like this chapter also.**_

_**After saying bye to each other, Daya went to his house and Shreya went to her room. While driving Daya was thining about Shreya, he was thinking that**_

_**Daya(thinking)- **__Yeh kya ho gaya hai mujhe? Main Shreya ke bhare mein itna kyun soch raha hu? Saayad main Shreya se pyaar..., nahi nahi woh mere junior hai. Main iss sab ke bare mein nahi soch sakta._

_**Next day outside the Bureau.**_

_**When Daya reached the Bureau and he saw Shreya standing. He parked his car and went near her and said**_

_**Daya- **__Are Shreya tum yaha?_

_**Shreya- **__Good morning sir._

_**Daya- **__Good morning. Tum kisi ka wait kar rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, sir. Woh mujhse mill ne ke liye aaraha hai._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai par main tumhe bata na chata tha ki tumhari car thik ho gahi ha._

_**Shreya- **__Aap ne thik kar bhaya? Thank you sir._

_**Daya-**__ Koi baat nahi Shreya. Main chalta hu._

_**Daya walked toward Bureau, but he was thinking about who can that person be. After 15 minutes Shreya enters Bureau with smile on her face. Daya looked at her and smiled, but he was still thinking about who can that person be. She went near ACP and said**_

_**Shreya- **__Good morning sir._

_**ACP- **__Good morning Shreya._

_**Shreya-**__ Sir, mujhe aap se kuch khana tha._

_**ACP- **__Ha, toh bollo._

_**Shreya- **__Sir, agar aap chaye toh kya main aaj ghar jaldi ja sakte hu?_

_**ACP- **__Ghar? Par kyun? Koi problem hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir, koi problem nahi hai._

_**ACP- **__Toh phir kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, woh aaj mujhe kisi se mill ne jana hai._

_**ACP-**__ Important hai kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Ji sir._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai jaho par apna dhan rakna._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai sir, thank you._

_**After Shreya went Daya came near ACP and asked**_

_**Daya- **__Sir, yeh Shreya khaha jarahi hai?_

_**ACP- **__Pata nahi._

_**Daya- **__Matlab usna aap ko bataya nahi ki woh kaha ja rahi hai._

_**ACP- **__Nahi Daya._

_**Daya- **__Sir, Shreya kabhi aase nahi jati the par aaja._

_**ACP- **__Koi baat nahi Daya, kuch kaam hoga._

_**Daya- **__Lekin kaisa kaam?_

_**ACP- **__Daya, tum mujhse itne sawal kyun kar raha ho?_

_**Daya- **__Sorry sir, par main toh sirf yehi khahe raha tha ki Shreya koi musibat mein toh nahi hai._

_**ACP- **__Nahi Daya, mujhe nahi lagta. Aur waise bhi tum Shreya ke bhare mein itna kyun soch raha ho? Woh ek CID officer hai._

_**Daya- **__Ji sir._

_**Daya spent his whole day thinking about Shreya. When ACP told all of the officers to go home, Daya was the first one to get out. Abhijeet was surprised by his actions, but didn't say anything. Daya went to Shreya house thinking**_

_**Daya(thinking)- **__Shreya ne mujhe bataya bhi nahi ki woh kaha jarahi hai. Ussa toh koi farak hi nahi padta, par main kaise batahu ki mujhe farak padta hai. Mujhe Shreya ki itne parwa kyun hai? Kyun?_

_**Thinking this Daya reached Shreya's house. When he was about to bell the ring he saw Shreya hugging a man in garden. He was shocked to see Shreya in someone else arm. While he was going back to his car the man comes. Daya hid beside the tree and the man passed. The man went from there and Daya looked back to Shreya. She was laughing by herself. It was good time for Daya to ask Shreya who was that person so he went near her. Shreya became surprised to see Daya so she said**_

_**Shreya- **__Are sir, aap yaha?_

_**Daya- **__Ha main._

_**Shreya-**__ Andar chaliye na sir?_

_**Daya-**__ Main yaha andar jane ke liye nahi aaya hu._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab?_

_**Daya- **__Main yaha tumse kuch khane aaya tha par maine jho bhi dakha woh..._

_**Shreya- **__Kya dekha aapne?_

_**Daya**__- Woh ladka tumhare saath kya kar raha tha?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir woh toh mera..._

_**Daya interrupted her when he said**_

_**Daya- **__Par tumhe kya farak padta hai._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe farak padta hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Shreya, agar tumhe farak padta toh tum ussa hug nahi karti._

_**Shreya- **__Sir, mere baat toh sunhiye._

_**Daya-**__ Nahi Shreya, main kuch sunna nahi chata._

_**Shreya- **__Aap ko sunna hoga. Aap ko kya lagta hai ki mujhe aapki fikar nahi ha? _

_**Daya- **__Ha, tumhe mere fikar nahi hai. Aur mere dill thuta yeh nahi thuta tumhe farak padta hai._

_**Shreya- **__Fikar hai sir aur farak bhi padta hai._

_**Daya- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyunki main aapne pyaar karti hu. Aur aap ke bina nahi je sakti._

_**Daya looked at her surprisingly. She was crying so he went near her and wiped her tears. She looked at him and hugged him tightly. He also hugged her back, but was still thinking about what just happened. They get separeted and Daya said**_

_**Daya- **__Tumne kya khaha?_

_**Shreya-**__ Kya sir?_

_**Daya-**__ Woh jho tumne khaha._

_**Shreya-**__ Main aap ke bina nahi je sakti._

_**Daya-**__ Ussa pahal__e._

_**Shreya-**__ Sir, woh main..._

_**Daya- **__Phir se bollo na._

_**Shreya- **__Woh main aap se pyaar karte hu._

_**Daya- **__Kya? Maine sunna nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Main janti hu ki aap kya karne ki kosis kar raha hain._

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap khud toh nahi bolte par mujhse bhulwa raha hain._

_**Daya- **__Tum yeh khane ki kosis kar rahi ho ki main i love you nahi bol sakta._

_**Shreya- **__Smart hai aap._

_**Daya-**__ I love you Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Sach mein bol raha hain hai ya sirf mujhe dekhane ke liye._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Shreya, sach mein main tumse pyaar karta hu._

_**Shreya- **__Sach?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**They again hugged each other and this time Daya kissed her forehead. They hugged each other for a while, but Shreya immediately thinks of something and while hugging she said**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir._

_**Daya- **__Hmmm._

_**Shreya- **__Main ab shamaj gahi ki kyun aap yaha aaye._

_**Daya-**__ Accha toh batao. Main bhi toh janu ki mere girlfriend kitne smart hai._

_**Shreya-**__ Aap yeh jane aaye tha ki kyun maine aap ko nahi bataya ki main kaha jarahi hu. Right?_

_**They get separated and Daya said**_

_**Daya- **__Are kya baat hai mere girlfriend toh bohut smart hai._

_**Shreya- **__Sir main itne serious baat kar rahi hu aur aap hain ki..._

_**Daya- **__Sorry sorry lekin woh kaun tha._

_**Shreya-**__ Are woh? Woh toh mera bhai tha._

_**Daya- **__Bhai?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha, aur shuba bhi main unka hi wait kar rahi thi._

_**Daya- **__Tumhara toh koi bhai nahi ha na?_

_**Shreya-**__ Ha, par main unna bhai manti hu._

_**Daya-**__ Aur main kuch aur hi soch raha tha._

_**Shreya- **__Aap kuch socha shamje hi naraj ho gaye._

_**Daya- **__I am sorry par main kya karta. Main tumhe kisi aur ke saath nahi dekh sakta._

_**Shreya- **__Par kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Kyunki main tumse pyaar karta hu._

**_Shreya-_**_ Main bhi._

**_They smiled and went inside the house._**

_**A/N- I hope you like it. Please tell me how is it and PLEASE REVIEW so i can know how many of you liked my story.**_

_**Thanks for reading my story. Bye and Take Care**_


End file.
